


Tangled Up In Your Sheets And Your Love

by mixerholly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixerholly/pseuds/mixerholly
Summary: Gabriel is almost human coming back from the portal and he tries to come to terms with life now that his brother Lucifer is dead. He goes off on his own for a few months only to come back to the bunker, offering to take the guys out on the town as a way to make up for old times. He and Sam end up plastered and end up shaking up at a local motel, waking up the next morning very embarrassed and trying to forget all about it. Except it becomes a habit.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Tangled Up In Your Sheets And Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just elluding to sex. The other chapters will be sexier ;)

Sam slid on the ground, denim ripping at the knees from friction on the bedrock. A snarl from his right had him grabbing for his fallen machete and swinging. A yelp was all the confirmation he needed to know he had caught the werewolf by the throat. 

This was only supposed to be a quick one and done. But of course it wasn’t. Because what was one werewolf quickly turned into a whole pack. Twelve of them, only three down, four with the sound that last one made when Sam’s blade sunk into their throat. 

Pulling back, he released the blade, a spew of blood hitting his own neck and head as he turned away quickly to avoid it in his mouth. He braced himself to stand, not a split second later was he thwarted by his movements with a blow to his back, right between the shoulder blades. Grunting, he struggled with the werewolf on top of him, only managing to turn himself around and his hands, and by extension, his weapon, pinned down, unable to move. 

“You’ll pay for this!” He snarled, teeth bared, spittle flying into Sam’s eyebrow. “You and your brother.” 

“How about you let me go and I pretend you were never here, huh?” Sam struggled, trying to make a deal. He could hear Dean struggling on his own with the other two still alive. “You slip off in the night and no one has to know.” 

“Or…” he clacked his jaw a few times, face closer now. “I bite you, turn you, and have my own little personal Winchester slave!” 

Sam struggled harder, the wolf coming down with his fangs bared. He closed his eyes, just for a second accepting his fate. He had fought hard tonight, and it was just the way of things, sometimes. A split second of defeat from a man too tired to fight anymore. Thankfully, an Angel was smiling down upon him that day. Or rather, a former archangel. 

The snarling above him gave way to a pained scream ripped from his throat, releasing his hands and pulling back, only to have his throat slashed in one clean cut. Sam, hands now free, shoved the dead wolf off him, looking up to see a face he wasn’t expecting for quite some time. 

“Gabriel?”

“The one and only!” He exclaimed, wiping his own knife off on a rag before sliding it into his holster. Leaning down, he offered Sam a hand, hoisting the hunter up as Sam struggled on his sore knees and back to a vertical position once more. Looking over at Dean, he saw his brother was struggling no longer as every werewolf in the vicinity was dead. Five, six, seven of them all with throats slashed in one manner or another. Panting, Sam looked at Gabriel in utter shock, a thousand questions running through his mind. “Looks like I came just in time, huh? What the hell did you think you were doing taking on a whole pack on your own, hmm? No backup? No  _ Cas _ ?” 

Sam gaped at him. Was he really standing there chastising  _ them  _ for being reckless when he himself had slipped off in the dead of night just three months ago? Was he worried or a hypocrite? Sam didn’t even have a second to process it all before Dean was giving him a piece of his own mind. 

“The hell you chastising  _ us _ for? You’re the one who left! And you’re hunting?! Do you even have any training to fight?” 

Gabriel’s face slipped to stone. “I was a warrior of  _ GOD, _ Dean. Did you forget that? I was a literal warrior of heaven, I fought many battles including one where I helped my brothers shove our other brother in a fucking cage, and I also fought for you,  _ with _ you in an apocalypse version of this reality, so I’d keep the lip to myself if I were you, thank you very much.” 

Dean recoiled at the verbal assault, a little guilty as he lowered his eyes. He didn’t apologize, but he did get to work disposing of the bodies. 

Sam turned to apologize on Dean’s behalf but was stopped by Gabriel’s hand. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get rid of the bodies and you can buy me a drink as an apology.” 

Sam nodded, cracking his neck twice before he got to work. 

———

In the bright lights of the parking lot, he took a better look at Gabriel. He didn’t look great, but he looked capable. Safe. Reckless, but safe. His eyes sunken in a bit, looking about as tired as he did when he’d been fighting Loki’s kids, covered in much less of his own blood. His eyes were still bright in the lights, but they were haggard. He’d seen too much. 

“Let me buy you a drink,” Sam said, Dean already in the bar and out of earshot. Gabriel turned a raised eyebrow at him, but said nothing. “You pretty much just saved my life. Least I can do is buy you a drink. We had a deal, remember?” 

Gabriel sighed, nodding. “Just don’t make a habit of almost dying.” Sam laughed. Gabriel didn’t. 

Walking in, he noticed the way Gabriel moved wasn’t the same as he used to. It wasn’t a full confident swagger like his trickster days, nor was it unsure and scared as he did after Asmodeus. It was… confident wasn’t the right word, but Sam kept drifting towards it. Gabriel walked like he knew what he was doing, but didn’t want anyone knowing it. It was the walk of a hunter jaded by a hundred failed hunts, the walk of a wounded man. Because that’s what Gabriel was now; a man. 

He’d given up his grace. The portal closed too early, he and Sam stuck in an apocalypse world with two other archangels trying to kill them. The only way home was the spell. Only problem was the rest of the ingredients. It took them three months to find them and get back, Gabriel using the very last of his grace to send Michael away from Sam to make sure they both got through alive. Now, looking at him, Sam couldn’t help but feel guilty for the whole ordeal. If only he hadn’t been killed by those vampires, they wouldn’t have been slowed down. They would have made it in time. Gabriel would still be an Angel. But he wasn’t. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Gabriel complained, sipping his bourbon, staring at Sam over the edge of his glass. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Can’t help it.” Sam paid the bartender, taking a swig of his own drink. “Didn’t expect to see you for a while.” 

They heard Dean laughing from the pool tables, instinctively looking to see him hitting on several women. Gabriel shook his head. “Oh yeah?” He turned back to face Sam. “Did ya miss me?” 

Sam looked back, noticing the fading bruise on Gabe’s chin. It had another two or three days before it faded all together. “Maybe. I’d think you were missing us with how you saved us back there.”

Rolling his eyes, he chugged the rest of his drink and ordered another. “Maybe I just didn’t want to have to hear Castiel’s whining if the two of you were killed when I could have done something.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, okay. Whatever.” 

Gabe’s little smirk wavered on smile territory like a cat jerking forwards and backwards, seconds from jumping onto a laser dot. “What I do know is that this has been a shit week-“

“Oh? Wanna talk about it?”

Gabriel shook his head. “What I was saying…” Sam put his hands up in apology, letting Gabriel finish. “It’s been a shit week. How about we get sloshed?” 

Sam nodded. “Am I to assume I’ll be footing the bill then?” 

Gabriel nodded, flagging the bartender for shots. “I mean, I _did_ just save your life back there.” 

“Yeah, yeah you did.”

——————-

Waking up with a groan, Sam held his head, a grunt coming from his chest, startling him. Carefully, he reached under his pillow for his knife only to be stopped by an all familiar voice. “It’s just me, Sam.” 

_ “Gabriel?!” _

“Yeah. Sorry, am I squishing you?” 

Sam’s brain short circuited. Gabriel. Gabriel?  _ Gabriel.  _ In his bed. On his  _ chest _ . His  _ naked  _ chest. What the f- “Uh, no. I just need to- I need the bathroom.” 

He felt Gabriel nod against him before he rolled off, taking the sheets with him. 

Leaning over the bathroom sink, the night’s memories flooded back to his head in a tsunami, knocking him back to sit on the edge of the tub. Ten, twenty, thirty shots, Dean distracted by some model or server, Gabriel helping him back to his own motel room. Sam groaned quietly at the memory of pushing Gabe against the door to tease him, finally kissing the shorter man and dragging him to bed. Both sloshed as all hell, it didn’t last long, but it lasted. It was something. Condoms and lube were involved, at least, making Sam breathe a small sigh of relief knowing he didn’t hurt Gabriel but also didn’t catch anything. He would break down and all life as he now knew it would cease to exist if he had gotten the clap from a former angel.

Trying to slow his breathing, he tried to picture how this was going to end. He couldn’t jump out the bathroom window, especially when it was two stories up and about as tall as a French bulldog. Even if he could, he wouldn’t. He was stark naked and all the towels in the bathroom were mysteriously gone. He would sooner die of the clap that wrap that mouldy shower curtain on his genitals. He couldn’t very well flush himself down the toilet or call anyone come rescue him in this mess. Thankfully, or not, Gabriel broke him out of the panic attack he was sure to have in the next fifteen seconds with a short knock on the door. 

“Sam?” He asked, voice even, and completely in the dark on the shame spiral Sam was going down. “Dean’s been blowing up both our phones with texts. He’s saying there’s a problem at the bunker and to meet him at the car in twenty.” 

Sam nodded, though Gabriel couldn’t see it. “Just… give me a second, okay? Can- can you pass me my pants?”

“Yeah. You got a clean pair in your bag?” Sam covered his eyes with his hands, realizing that Dean would be really concerned if Sam wore the same clothes as yesterday and the only one to remember that was  _ Gabriel _ . Shit. He was really fucked. “Yeah. Just pass the whole bag, thanks.” 


End file.
